Two Sides to Every Fluttershy
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Fluttershy is an experiment for a new spell from Twilight, which seems to fail. But it does and Fluttershy's darkness inside her forms to a living pony! Cover image by Kallisti Request
1. The Spell

Fluttershy had awoken to the sound of animals, as usual… The element of kindness leapt out of bed and birds brushed her mane. "Thank you, little friends!" Fluttershy yawned. She felt a tug on her tail and turned to Angel Bunny. _You just woke up! You should snap at him! He doesn't care for you!_ A small voice said in her brain said. Fluttershy bit her lip and shook her head. "Hello Angel!" She giggled.

That day, Fluttershy was walking through Ponyville to the castle of friendship. Princess Twilight Sparkle had wanted her to come over for something. "Hey Fluttershy!" A high voice called. The pony stopped and turned to it. "Oh! Hi, Pinkie…" She whispered. Pinkie Pie bounced up to her and gave her a hug. "So! Watcha doing?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy smiled. "I'm off to Twilight's, special invite for something." She said. "Oh! Can I come?" Her friend asked. _Who does she think she is? You were invited to Twilight's, not her!_ The voice said. "Er… Sure!" She said. _Doormat, that's what you are._

In Twilight's castle, Fluttershy was sitting on a bench next to Pinkie when Spike came in. He tripped over a book and sent scrolls he was carrying everywhere. _What a idiot! Can't he help himself?_ The voice said. This was odd. Why did her mind act so weird today? She didn't like being cruel often. Fluttershy shuddered at the thought of her behavior a while back. She had made Pinkie and Rarity cry! She never, ever wanted to do that again! "Here Spike, let me help you with that!" Fluttershy said, helping up her friend and picking up the scrolls. At that moment, Twilight came into the room. _Oh! Did miss prissy princess grace us with her presence finally?_ Fluttershy shook her head. What was wrong with her? "Fluttershy! So glad you could make it!... Are you okay?" Twilight whispered, noticing the mare gripping her head. "Fine! Just fine!" Fluttershy laughed nervously. Pinkie leapt up. "Hi Twilight!" She giggled. The princess smiled. "Hey Pinkie! What's up? Why don't you two come into my sitting room."

The mares sipped tea together when Fluttershy spilt hers. "Oh my. I'm so sorry Twilight!" She cried. Twilight shrugged it off and asked for a dish rag from Spike. Once the mess was cleaned up, Fluttershy again heard that sinister voice. _Hm, I thought her highness just demanded the little dragon around. Just like you._ "Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Pinkie asked. The mare gasped but nodded. "Just lost in thought…. I suppose…." She sighed. "Well, the real reason I wanted you here was to test a new spell out!" Twilight said. The mare nodded. "What's it do?"

Twilight smiled. "Its supposed to make you into two ponies! You should be just the same. But I know that you were perfect because you're the element of kindness!" _She just want's this because she's incapable of kindness herself sometimes._ "Stop messing with my head!" Fluttershy cried. Her friends stared at her. "Are you okay?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy shrank in the chair. "Yes… No. There's a horrible voice in my head that keeps telling me to do nasty things…" She sighed. Twilight looked concerned. "Hm… Maybe this is a bad idea. If you don't want to do this, it-" The pegasus interrupted. "No! No. I want you to try it. I'm fine, really!"

Later, Twilight activated her horn and Fluttershy stood alone. She fired her spell and the mare gasped. Something felt different. There was a laughter from somewhere and she turned wildly around, looking for it's source. She saw no pony though….

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy, are you okay?!" Twilight gasped. Apparently, the mare had fainted. When she stood on her hooves, she looked around, nopony was there but Twilight. "The spell didn't work?" She asked. The Princess shook her head. Fluttershy relieved that the laughter was fake and hugged her friend. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine! I really feel happier!" Fluttershy said. The ponies laughed together, but they didn't see that Fluttershy's shadow grew eyes and smirked.

 **I know this first chapter is short, but tell me what you think! This was a idea I got from the mlp comic, Voices in my head by GlancoJusticar and I wanted to do sorta a fanfic of it, but different! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Second Side

That night, Fluttershy seemed to have happy dreams with was rare. She usually had nightmares of villains she had already faced. But darkness seemed to have left her behind.

The next morning, Fluttershy had her eyes closed. It was so quiet. Perhaps it was all a dream. She wanted to keep her eyes closed forever but could not. She opened them and blinked. Then again and again. Where was the scream of animals as always? Her little bird friends to brush her mane? The pegasus slowly got out of bed and opened the door to her living room. She gasped in shock.

All the animals, big and small had been put in separate looked around and flew to the bunny cages. "Have you seen Angel, little friends?" The pegasus asked. They squeaked to her and pointed to something on the floor. It was a scroll. She picked it up and read it. "Dearest Fluttershy, I have taken your little bunny. Still want him? Come to Sugarcube Corner, and don't bring any pony with you. I'm waiting…. Signed…. A friend or foe…" Fluttershy whispered. She narrowed her eyes and threw the note to the ground.

Fluttershy arrived at Sugarcube corner that morning and it was deserted. "Fluttershy? You can't be in here…. It's closed…." The usual happy voice of Pinkie Pie asked from the counter. "Oh! Is this a bad time? I'm sorry…." The pegasus sighed. "No….. Hurry, and go!" Pinkie whispered.

"Pinkie wh-"

"Get out of here!" The owner said through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand…"

The earth pony slowly glanced upward then quickly back at her friend. She did this many times after but quicker, more frantic. The other narrowed her eyes. "Wha-" Pinkie suddenly screamed, "Fluttershy, run!"

Then a net fell onto the pegasus, pinning her to the ground. "I told you! I told you countless times! And yet you disobeyed." A dark voice said from above. A pony landed gracefully beside the net. Fluttershy looked up to see the face but it was covered by a black cloak. "Who are you? What do you want with my friend?" Pinkie growled. The cloaked one gave a dark chuckle. "You're trying to distract me! Now…Let's see. Where did I put those matches? Oh, and I'd get my family if I was as sappy as you." Pinkie and Fluttershy gasped. "You monster!" Cried the one in the net. The dark one stood still for a moment then turned to Fluttershy. "Monster? Oh dear, I'm s-s-sorry!" She laughed, mimicking her prey. "What do you want with her?" Fluttershy cried, looking to Pinkie. "Nothing at all! She's not too important to me. I just need you out of the way." The pony said. "Where's Angel Bunny?" The other growled, remembering why she had come. "Oh, try checking in the chicken coop." Fluttershy gasped. "That's not fair!" She cried. She squealed when the other shot forward and held her chin in her hooves. "Silly girl. Always playing by the rules. But soon, my naive little Fluttershy, you'll be gone and no light side will be able to hold me back." The pony whispered. ""Light side? Wh-" The other pulled off the hood. Fluttershy stared into the same minty teal eyes as her own. Looked at the same buttercream coat and the same name as pink as rose petals. "H-how?!" She gasped. Pinkie Pie backed away slowly. "Hm. Your pretty princess Twilight messed up her little spell, but hey! You get a double of yourself, just like she said." The pony said. "How are you… Me?" Fluttershy whispered. "I'm your darker half, Fluttershy. The side you always hide. The side you're afraid to let near your friends. Guess what? You can't protect them from me anymore, sweet girl." The other whispered back. "No… Don't you touch them!" Fluttershy cried, trying to get free. Her dark side smirked. "I have to touch them in order to destroy them, and soon, you as well. The whole of Equestria will only see their precious little Fluttershy. The sweet, kind, pushover Fluttershy who wouldn't harm a fly! And I'll use that goody four hooves impression that you made us to fool every pony, including your precious little friends." Fluttershy gritted her teeth. Suddenly a little bell rang and they looked to the door. It had swung close. "Looks like that Pinkie Pie is trying to save you! How quaint." The other cooed. "I will stop you!" Fluttershy growled. She narrowed her eyes and stared hard right back into them. "Oh! Are you trying to do the stare? Foolish. The Stare is another thing I posses, for you don't want anything to get hurt because of your amazing talent that you hid away! But now that it's mine…." She gave the Stare long and hard to her original and she squealed. A unstopping amount of ringing filled her head. She clutched it and her double smirked as she crumpled to the floor. Fluttershy winced in pain. "Make it stop! Please!" She sobbed. "I can't bear it!" She cried as the other her stared harder. Fluttershy clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Her double smiled as she brushed a pink strand of her out of the other's face. "Poor, sweet, innocent, Fluttershy, you always were the weak one…" She sighed softly, holding her head in her hooves. "Well, I'm off to destroy the elements of harmony!" The other said in a sing-song voice. "No…" Fluttershy grunted weakly. "Um, yeah. I think I'll take over from now on if that's… Okay with you!" The evil one giggled. The pegasus dropped the other's head and started to walk away when she paused. "Oh wait. Of course, you don't mind," She looked straight into the teal and pain filled eyes with tears were coming out when she said the next part. "You never do." The evil one whispered. She laughed and slammed the door closed. Fluttershy bit her lip. "No…. My friends… I'm so sorry!" She whispered.


	3. Discovering

"No. I have to find a way out of here!" Fluttershy cried. She remembered her little animal friend were locked up, so she had to take matters into her own hooves. The mare looked around then saw the display case. She started kicking it and it gave a tiny crack.

Pinkie rushed to the castle of Friendship and knocked wildly on the door. "Twilight! Twilight, open up now!" She screamed. The alicorn opened the door. "Pinkie? What's wrong?" She asked. Pinkie started to speak. "Is Fluttershy here? Don't tell me she's here already!" She cried. Twilight looked surprised. "Why yes, I am here. Sorry to disappoint!" The second Fluttershy giggled, walking next to the alicorn. Pinkie gasped. "Twilight… Get away from her…" She breathed. Twilight looked even more startled. "What do y-" The double spoke. "Pinkie, why are you so upset with me? I'm s-s-sorry!" She cried. Pinkie Pie growled. "That's a changing but worse Twilight! She's Fluttershy's darkness, her shadow." Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Really?" She gasped. "No!... I mean, no. I am Fluttershy, trust me, Twilight." The double said, putting a hoof on the alicorn. Pinkie was the only pony to see her smirk.

Fluttershy gave a squeal as the glass display case shattered. She carefully grabbed a shard with her mouth and started to saw at the net that held her.

A few minutes later, she was free. "Finally!" Fluttershy whispered. She opened the door of Sugarcube Corner hesitantly then all the way. "Hey, Flutters!" A raspy voice called. She looked up. Her friend from childhood, Rainbow Dash was sitting in the air. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The pegasus laughed. Fluttershy gave a sigh in relief. "Rainbow Dash, we need to… Wait…. Where is she? She could be anywhere!" She cried suddenly. "Oh! Hello, darlings. On your way to Twilight's too?" A voice asked behind them. Rarity smiled and walked up to them. "Twilight's! Of course, she would go there first!" Fluttershy gasped, running away. At that moment, Applejack walked up. "What's she goin' on about?"

Fluttershy stopped in front of the castle and gulped. If her shadow was in there, what would her friends think? "Well well, lookie who's here…." A voice giggled behind her. Fluttershy gasped and turned to face her darkness. "Y-you…" She whispered. "Me. Now then, I'm going to leave your precious little friends alone, sister. Do you mind me calling you that? I mean we are exactly alike." The other said. "We are nothing alike," Fluttershy growled. The double only smirked. "Too bad, I'm calling you that. So, I'm leaving you and your friends alone. Because I'm going to cut Equestria's defense at its source." MThe double whispered. Fluttershy backed away. "W-what?" She gasped. The other smiled. "It's always too bad you're so ignorant. I'll see you soon…. Sister." With that, she vanished. Fluttershy cried out in fear. How could her twin do that?! She backed into the wall of the castle and fell to the ground. What did she want?! "How could the darkness in me grow so strong?!" She cried.

The other appeared in a dark cave and groaned. "We're the same person! You would think she'd be smarter." At that, there was a cough. "Who are you?" The mare turned. "Who's asking?" She growled. At that, gray smoke with red eyes came out. "Boys, don't you recognize her? This lovely mare was part of our undoing…" The smoke came up her and held her chin. She thrashed away. "Touch me again and I'll unleash my fury on you and your group." She snarled. The leader chuckled. "You're a feisty one, my dear. Now where are the other elements of harmony? I know you're hiding them…" Said the other. "Hiding them? They should be hiding from me." The mare snapped. The cave was silent before the group started to laugh. The dark Fluttershy narrowed her eyes. At that moment, stone shot out and captured the leader of them. "Ha, ha… Ha." She whispered. "I'm your new Queen now, and you all shall help me capture the elements of harmony, including my twin sister…"

"So you're saying the darkness inside of you formed into a living, breathing pony…" Rainbow whispered. "I saw it with my own eyes! There's two of her! Both cute as useful, but the other's a big meanie!" Pinkie cried. "Magic can do mysterious things…" Starlight whispered. Fluttershy nodded. "She snuck up on me and told me she would leave us alone." She sighed. Applejack frowned. "Isn't that ah good thing?" She asked. The pegasus shook her head. "I don't believe so. She told me she was going to cut Equestria's defense at its source, but I don't know what that mean!" She said, flopping her head on the table. Rarity tried to comb through her mane in a soothing way when she gasped. "It's source! The heart of Equestria's defense is…"

"The elements of harmony!" The ponies gasped together. Twilight look mortified. "No. She can't! We must get to the tree of harmony before she does." The mane seven nodded. "Well let's go!" Rainbow said, standing up. Her friends joined her. They were all about to go when Fluttershy spoke. "I'm so… Dizzy…."

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Larry asked. The other Fluttershy was sitting on her throne clutching her head. "I feel a pain in me." She groaned. "Bring me a way to find what those seven ponies are doing to me."

"What… What is happening?" Fluttershy whispered. Twilight thought of something. "Do you know where your double side is?" She asked. Fluttershy thought for a minute then shook her head. "I don't think you can't live without your other half. If one was to be destroyed, then that half would grow again in the other's heart. I think if you two are separated for a very long time, this might happen again. You must be sure the other is alive and well or you both shall vanish…" The alicorn sighed. Her friends looked shocked. "There must be another way!" Fluttershy whispered. "There isn't. And unless this has happened before, there never will be…"

"Tia! Tia! Sister, this must stop!" A favourite voice called. Sudden faces flashed by. A gray unicorn with a white beard and then a young, filly blue alicorn breathed in surprise. "Tia! Tia!" The voice cried again. Then there was a small white alicorn with a light pink mane protecting the other from before. "Stop it! Why are you doing this to us?! Come back to me!" Screamed the white one.

"He'll never come back to you." A dark voice growled.

Then a mirror faced the darkness, it gave off a shine.

Celestia screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. "Luna!" She breathed, seeing her younger sister. "I can't believe it's happening all over again!" She sobbed. Luna hugged her. "Sister, don't despair! We defeated it once, we-"

"It shattered. Luna, it shattered!" The other cried. The sister backed away. "It can't be gone! How? How do we fix this?" She whispered. Celestia looked up and tears welled up. "Don't you see? We can't."


	4. Escaping With a Ally

"Marshmallow time!" Pinkie squealed. Twilight rolled her eyes and threw her bag of marshmallows to her. "Hey there! Leave some for the rest of us!" Applejack yelled, seeing Pinkie about to snarf it all down. Rarity groaned in exasperation as she watched Rainbow Dash bolt to her other friend's side. She turned back to Starlight whose mane she was braiding when she noticed a small figure in the distance looking out the entrance of the cave they were all in. The unicorn pulled Twilight's tail and pointed to the pony. The alicorn walked up to her.

"Hey, need some company?" Asked the princess, sitting down next to her friend. Fluttershy looked up. "That might help,if that's okay wi-" Twilight sat down next to her. "It's fine, I'd love to." The pegasus looked onward to the sky. "T-this isn't good. We need to hurry to the tree of Harmony, she may be there already. Aren't we wasting time?" She sighed. The princess put her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "If there's a thing I learned about time it's, don't rush it. Fluttershy, I know you're scared, but here's the thing, we'll always be here for you." She whispered, nodding to their friends. "Now be with us and have a little fun!" She giggled, pushing her playfully. Fluttershy smiled softly. "I could use a bit of fun."

"They're having a… slumber party?" The dark Fluttershy gasped, watching the ponies from an orb she had created. "Weird…" She muttered. Then she felt a shocking pain go through her head. "Urg! I get it!" She growled, noting the hurt. "If you don't come to me, my sister, then I'll just have to catch you." She whispered.

"Twilight, you already cast a protection shield around the cave, why must we keep watch?" Starlight yawned. The alicorn sighed. "We just need to have caution. That shadow or whatever she is has dark magic according to Fluttershy. We can't let her near us." The others nodded. "I'll take first watch," Applejack said. Rarity smiled. "Thank you, darling." She whispered. They all said goodnight and blew out the fire.

A few minutes later, Applejack felt a hoof touch her shoulder. "I want to keep watch with you if that's alright," Fluttershy said, plopping down beside her. "What? Don't think I can handle it?" Applejack growled. The peguses looked worried. "No! No, of course not, it's just…" She paused. "I don't want to go back to sleep." Applejack looked up. "Nightmares, huh?" She asked. Fluttershy gasped. "How-"

"Applebloom would stay up for hours by mah side for "protection" as she called it because she had nightmares." Applejack giggled. Fluttershy smiled. "Did the bad dreams go away?" Applejack nodded. "And I'm gonna do the same thing that helped her, to you." She pulled out a match and lit a nearby candle. "There!" She said in satisfaction. Fluttershy squinted. Then cocked her head. "Er… I'm sorry, but-" The earth pony interrupted. "It's to keep the nightmares away, light always beats the darkness."

There was a sudden cough from the forest and the mares leapt up. Then came a cloaked pony who collapsed on the ground from the bushes. "Oh my Celestia!" Fluttershy gasped. "Wake the others!" She cried, running to help the pony. Applejack hesitated. "Fluttershy, Ah don't think that's the wisest idea-" The other interrupted. "I'm not a dumb, gullible fool, AJ! Go wake the others!" The earth pony ran to the cave. Fluttershy helped the pony up. "Goodness, are you alright?" She asked. The figure took off her hood. Fluttershy gasped. "It's you!" She cried. "Surprised to see me?" The other whispered. The original backed away. "Well, I'm happy to see you, my sister." Fluttershy started to run to the cave but she heard a sound behind her. "It's foolish to run away from me!" The peguses screamed as a branch grabbed her hind leg. It pulled her upside down. "As I said, foolish." The other sighed.

Twilight along with her friends ran to the entrance of the cave and gasped. "Oh hi, girls! We were worried you weren't coming!" The evil one giggled. Fluttershy dangled above her being held by a tree branch at her waist and was upside down. "Release her!" Starlight growled, lighting her horn. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" The double said. "It's fine," Fluttershy whispered. Rainbow Dash looked to her childhood friend. "What is?"

"Letting her take me. I'll find a way out, or you'll find me first." The mare said, giving a weak smile. Rainbow gritted her teeth. "I'm not gonna let you find out!" She tried to give a swift push but the double transported herself and Fluttershy away. She reappeared behind the other ponies who scampered away. "Oh Dashie, you always were so dim-witted. There's two reasons you can't even try to hurt me. A. I have dark magic, very surprising, but it works for me. B. Hurt a hair on my head, and you'll do the exact same thing to your friend here." She sighed. The peguses pouted her lip. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" She giggled. The six stared at her. "Hm, nothing to say? Nothing?" She asked. "You can't take our friend from us!" Twilight growled.

"Yeah!" The other 5 cried. The evil smirked. "You're so adorable…" She vanished along with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy!" Twilight cried.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" The double snarled. She sat upon her throne and on the floor beside her was Fluttershy. The peguses looked up. "I'm…." She thought of something. "I, er, am just a bit, hungry." The Queen turned away from her. "C-could you just spare a little something?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Ah, but of course, you're my guest, dear sister."

"Prisoner," Fluttershy coughed.

"Oh, prisoner, that's right." The Queen laughed. A guard had overheard them and had gotten a tray of food. Fluttershy looked it over. "W-what is that?" She whispered. The other looked down. "Idiot, it's bread."

"I know."

Fluttershy flung the tray in her face. She looked to the guard. He slowly backed away. "I am so sorry, but the thing is, you can't keep me here." She ran to the exit of the cave when something held her in place. "Ha! Thinking you can run away from me!" Her sister whispered. "I'd stay away if I were you." Came a mare's voice. The two looked up and saw a brown cloaked figure. The cloak gave off a certain shine. "And who is this? Her majesty, princess Twilight?" The Queen giggled. "Nope. But you are close." With that, a green beam shot from the hood and hit the evil. Fluttershy moaned in pain. "Oh! Sorry, I sorta forgot about that!" The other mare giggled nervously. "F-forgot? How do you even know?!" Fluttershy gasped. Another green beam released her. "Because it was my fault to begin with." The hood slid off and a transparent white unicorn with freckles, a green mane, and a quirky smile looked back at her. "Hi Fluttershy, my name's Clover, but you might know me as Clover The Clever."


	5. Digging Deeper

Fluttershy stood with her mouth wide open. "B-but Clover the Clever… She's… Well,um," The pegasus cut off. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm real, see?" The unicorn touched her hoof on Fluttershy's. "Now let's go before that beast awakes," Clover growled, pointing to the evil one. Fluttershy nodded slowly.

"Um, Clover?" She whispered as they ran through the woods. "Huh?" Clover panted. "I need to get back to my friends." The pegasus said, very seriously. The unicorn stopped. "No, we must get to the palace, they must get to the Tree of Harmony, to keep it safe." She said sternly. "B-but they're probably worrying about me!" The element of kindness gasped. Clover bit her lip. "Your friends are safe, you need to stay by me, your double is looking for you."

"H-how?!" The evil one cried in anger. She watched through her crystal ball as Clover and Fluttershy talked. "How is she alive?! Clover the Clever died 3,000 years ago! And she knows how to destroy me and my plans if she made that stupid spell!" She growled. Then, she smiled, having thought of something. "That's right, my true plan was always to get the elements. However, not being able to protect my sister, if she gets hurt, the same happens to me… Well, if the bearers of elements get them, they'll probably go to Celestia. Which is exactly where my sister is headed! Ha! I have a plan."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Fluttershy whispered to Clover, eating some berries. "I'm sure." The unicorn sighed. The pegasus noticed something. "Aren't you hot in that cloak?" She asked. Clover protectively tied it tighter. "Yes, but I must keep it on." She answered bluntly. "Oh! Er, of course… Sorry." Fluttershy whispered. The unicorn looked into Fluttershy's eyes. "You remind me of somepony I once knew." She sighed. She used her green magic to lift out a scroll from her pocket. The unicorn unfurled it and smiled.

Fluttershy peeked over her shoulder. On the paper was separate images, depicting many different ponies. One was a purplish pink unicorn with a silver mane with dark purple behind her. Another was light brown with a darker mane. She had blue as her background. The next was a maron pegasus and a black mane. Hers was red. Then there was a yellow earth pony and a red mane. Her back was orange. Last of the mares was a blue pegasus with a white mane with pink behind her. "Is that… Starswirl the Bearded?" Fluttershy asked, pointing in the center. "My mentor…. I sure do miss him and my friends." Clover sighed.

The pegasus bit her lip. "If you don't mind… How are you here?" She asked. The unicorn gave an utter, "I guess you know. See my cloak? I have to wear it all the time. On my deathbed, cast a spell on my favorite cloak, making it so when my spell to double a pony was cast again, it would awake me, for I had to freeze myself in time to make it work. Then, two kind ponies watched over me for 3,000 years." Fluttershy pointed to two fillies beside her teacher. One was a white alicorn with a pink mane. The other, a slightly smaller blue alicorn with a lighter mane. "I that who I think it is?" Fluttershy gasped. Clover smiled. "Those two were the most intelligent, yet… Free spirited fillies I've ever met." She sighed.

"Where did she take her?!" Rainbow Dash growled. Applejack rolled her eyes. "We don't know, Rainbow." She sighed. Twilight only kept her head down. "I told her we'd always be there for her. I broke that promise. I left her to be kidnapped by a monster!" She whispered. Starlight put her hoof on her teacher's shoulder. "It's going to be alright." Rarity said. Pinkie hugged the princess. "Totally! We'll find her!" She giggled. Then a soft voice reached them. "Or she could find you!" The unicorns and alicorn lit their horns. Out of the bushes came a familiar pony that had a tangled mane. "Fluttershy?!" Rainbow gasped. The pegasus nodded. "I-I escaped…." She gasped. Twilight narrowed her eyes. "How?" She asked. "Twilight, I made a bolt out of the cave." The mare said. The friends gathered around her. "I missed you all!" Fluttershy whispered. They hugged but Twilight felt uncomfortable. If this was Fluttershy, why did it feel fake? Little did she or any of her friends see the evil smirk on the pegasus's face.

Fluttershy felt exhausted but knew that she had to ask Clover something. "Did it happen to you?" The unicorn looked up. "The spell, did you cast it on yourself?" The other mare shook her head. "No. I cast it on the greatest stallion alive, Starswirl The Bearded."

"But how did it separate his dark side?" Fluttershy asked. "It was the accident. That's what they told me." Clover whispered. The pegasus gasped. "Who told you?" She asked. The unicorn bit her lip but pulled out a small flask. "Here. But have only a sip." She said. Fluttershy looked at her, suspicious. "It's not poison okay? It's a time potion. Starswirl made it, but perhaps you know of it?"

"Yes… I do! Zecora, a few years back gave this potion to Twilight!" Fluttershy gasped. Clover nodded. "I saved just a bit. Maybe there is a clue on how to stop… Well, you and why this happened in the first place." The pegasus held the other mare's hoof and she was transported to the past.

Fluttershy looked around and saw a grand study. She also noticed a younger Clover The Clever, but only by, well she was the same age as now but the worry was out of her eyes. The door opened and the unicorn looked up. "I've been expecting to find my favorite fateful student enjoying the Hearth's Warming Eve party to honor her and her friends yet she is held up in her study." A gray unicorn chuckled. "Starswirl! Hello, I know I shouldn't, but this spell could change Equestria forever!" Clover cried. Suddenly she heard a laughter. "Then again, we haven't gotten all together for a while…"

Clover stepped out of her study into the grand ballroom of Canterlot castle and Fluttershy followed. The unicorn then saw her group of friends and rushed to them. Princess Platinum, who had really given up her title turned to her. "Oh Clover, dear!" She sighed, embracing the mare. "Hey bookworm, haven't seen you in a while!" Commander Hurricane said, joining them. "Oh my, you know this is a party… Don't you?" Platinum asked, biting her lip as she looked down at Clover's bare body. "I-" the other unicorn cast a spell and her friend gasped. She was now wearing a glittering emerald gown with silver accessories. "You look like a-" Private Pansy was interrupted by the royal fanfare. "Their highnesses, Prince Astrim, Princess Lucina, and daughters, princesses Celestia and princess Luna!" A pony announced. The ruling couple, as well as two bubbly princesses, descended the stairs. The younger of the young ones, Princess Luna was chasing her elder, Princess Celestia, who had pink hair.

As the night went on, the six friends joined in a circle and danced together. As they twirled to the center of the circle and piled their hooves on top of each other's, Puddinghead said, "I wonder if we'll have any meanie pants soon. Do you think?" Smart Cookie responded. "I think we should definitely be prepared, but isn't that what the tree of harmony is for?" They all remembered the fateful night when Clover, Pansy, and Smart Cookie had saved the other three with their friendship. Then, when the windigos storm had let up, Equestria thrived and its first plant, a tree, the tree of harmony. There they found the precious elements and knew they were to vanish evil. But how could they without bearers. And so, they became them. "Clover!" Came a piping voice. The unicorn looked down and giggled at the two princesses. "Hello your highnesses, how may I serve you?" She asked, giving a small curtsy. "May we play in your study?" Luna asked. "Pretty, pretty, please?" Celestia added. Clover rolled her eyes. "I suppose, but don't break anything!" The princesses ran off. Fluttershy trotted after them.

"Aha!" Luna cried, pulling back a curtain and revealing Celestia. "I have you! Now give over the kingdom to me,dear sister, or else I'll make your precious little ponies live in a sunless world!" The younger cackled. The other princess laughed and pushed her on a cushion. "Oh, Luna! What a silly thought!" She laughed. Luna tackled her to the ground. The elder threw her off. "Ha, ha! You are nothing but a weak little princess while I-" She suddenly stopped. In that freighting moment, the princess's eyes turned a sicking black and purple smoke poured from it. Her horn darkened and green and red sparks emitted from it. The younger cried out in fear. "Tia! M-mother told you to resist the alicorn magic! Are you crazy?!" She sobbed. The other's evil state disappeared at once at her sister's fear. "Lulu! Hey, I'm sorry." She whispered, embracing her. "you know I can't control it. The darkness just might take control of me once or twice, but I will stop it, and once you're of age, I'll help you through it as well." She suddenly cried out as the darkness came in her again. "Tia?! Tia!" Luna yelled. The princess cast a dark beam at a book suddenly then turned to her sister. "Tia?" The girl whispered, trembling. "Once you're out of the way… I'll have no heir to the throne." Celestia growled but not in her always playful voice. "Celestia!" Luna screamed. At that moment, the black eyes flashed white. "L-Luna?!" She collapsed to the ground. Her sister gasped. "Help! Somepony help me!" She screeched. But Fluttershy was peering at the spellbook which Celestia's dark magic had unknowingly touched. It looked the same, though, but she knew it was now dark and read what the spell was titled. To double a pony… She trembled in fear. At that moment, Tia awoke and Clover held her in her arms surrounded by the other elements. "It was a… Accident.." She whispered.


	6. Parting Ways

Fluttershy stumbled back as she reached reality. "Are you okay?" Clover gasped, catching her before she fell. The pegasus nodded. "I know what happened! It was princess Celestia, a long time ago." Clover suddenly sat down. "B-but that's impossible! Only dark magic could change that spell…. Unless…." Fluttershy nodded, knowing what she was thinking. "But I still have no clue how to stop that monster." She whispered. Clover grabbed her hoof. "Listen, princess Celestia and Luna were both the start and end of that problem. For you see, Starswirl asked me to do that spell on him. I did, but as you know, his dark side came out and…" She suddenly trailed off. "What's that?" She asked, looking at Fluttershy's hoof. The mare drew it away. "I-it's nothing!" She cried quickly. Clover grabbed it again. "You're hurt." She growled. Fluttershy sighed. "I am… But I don't know how. We're in a forest, yet this scrape… I can tell it's not from here." She said. Clover suddenly gasped. "She's in a different forest! I know that the tree of Harmony is in a forest… I know what we must do." Clover said. Fluttershy nodded. "Let's go, to the everfree forest, find my friends-" The unicorn shook her head. "You must know, you can't come with me to the everfree. You must go to the castle."

"I… You… No!" Fluttershy suddenly growled. Clover raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sorry. But if you want your friends to be safe again, you must see the princesses." She sighed. The pegasus bit her lip. "I will, but you must promise me you won't let her hurt a hair on any of my friends." She said. Clover nodded. "O-of course." She started to turn. "Promise!" Fluttershy cried. The unicorn exhaled. "I promise you." She whispered. Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you. Now I will go." Clover quickly put a saddle bag on Fluttershy's back. "This has a blanket and food to last you a few days." They hugged and parted ways.

As the dark side trudged through the forest with the mane six, she noticed Twilight eyeing her. The alicorn quickly turned away. The other mare narrowed her eyes. "So… How long till we reach the Tree of Harmony?" She asked. Applejack turned to her. "It will really be a while. Don't you remember?" Of course, she did! She and Fluttershy had the same exact memories. "Oh. Right…" She then thought of something. If going to the tree, who said you needed the bearers to remove the elements? She smirked. The mare grunted at yet another migraine. She had to get Fluttershy back, but when you rule all of Equestria, one scared pony wouldn't be hard to find.

Clover collapsed to the ground of the train station. She had finally made it. But never in her life had she ridden a train. "Oh… That was so fast…." She whispered softly. The conductor looked down at her. "Um… Are you going to be alright, miss?" He asked. She sprang up. " I'm good! Now please, where is the Everfree Forest?" The stallion pointed. "Thank you!"

The mane six were all hanging upside down from tree branches wrapped around them. "It was you, wasn't it!" Twilight cried. Fluttershy smirked. "No, the tree branches moved on they're own and picked up all of you but not me." She muttered. The pink pony blinked. "Well… That wouldn't be the strangest thing that plants did to us…" Pinkie whispered. "Idiot! It was me!" The dark pony yelled. "That also makes sense!" The other replied. "What are you going to do to us?" Rarity asked. "Nothing. I just need all of you to be out of the way. Without you five, Equestria doesn't stand a chance."

"What about me?!" Starlight cried. The other rolled her eyes. "You aren't a hero. You're just a villain, waiting for a moment to strike, everypony thinks so." The unicorn gasped. "N-no… They know I'm different…." She whispered. Fluttershy smiled. "All you've done to change is a hair style. I know you still have a longing to be evil deep down but you, like Fluttershy, try to hide it." Starlight sighed, then suddenly whispered to Twilight who was tied up with her. "I'm going to make this okay…" Twilight looked confused. "You're right. I do have evil in me. I knew that if I got close to them, the bearers would get me power, but that's not going anywhere now." Starlight laughed. "WHAT?!" The group but Twilight cried. The evil mare looked suspicious. "Really? Then you will join me in my little takeover." Starlight nodded, a nervous smile on her face. "And you're sure about it?" The evil one asked. Another nod. The other pony lifted her head and the tree branch loosed around Starlight. She gasped and caught herself inches above the ground with her magic. "Come on, the Tree of Harmony awaits." The dark Fluttershy said, walking away. Starlight gave a wink to Twilight who winked back and she trotted after the mare.

Fluttershy knew she'd be at the castle soon. She wanted to have a way to contact Clover but had none. She was walking at the edge of the forest when she saw on the side something. She looked and gasped. It was a little filly, fast asleep. She was gray with a silver mane and was shivering. Fluttershy looked around and saw that this girl was all alone and could freeze to death in this cold night! She took off her own saddle bag and grabbed her blanket. She covered the filly. She was about to walk away when she heard a little whisper. "Who are you?" Asked the filly, awoken by the touch of the blanket. "Oh… Well… I'm Fluttershy. I hope you don't mind that I covered you." The girl smiled. "Thank you, but I was fine." The mare looked confused. She saw the horn on the filly's forehead. It was magic. Probably powerful if she could keep herself warm without a sign of a fire. "My name's Starsweet." Fluttershy gasped. "Like Starswirll!" She said. "I know, I'm his great, great, great granddaughter, I was basically named after him." The filly giggled at the mare's wonder-stricken face. "Oh! That's amazing, Starswirl had children…" She said. "Isn't it?" The girl suddenly squinted. "Something's wrong. I can tell it." She then grabbed something she had been using as a pillow. "Here. This has been passed down in my family for generations. It always brought me good luck! You look like you need it." Fluttershy gasped. "I couldn't!" She cried. Starsweet pushed it to her. "I insist. Where are you headed?" She asked. Fluttershy sighed. "The castle, and thank you." She undid the cloth covering on the heirloom. She gasped. It was a small, round, mirror frame that was gold on one side with swirling patterns and a shining diamond in the middle, the other, black as night with thorn-like designs and a glittering ruby in the middle. "Oh… It's beautiful!" She cried. "It's now yours, the glass went missing long ago, but it's still nice…. Would you mind if I accompany you to the castle?" Starsweet asked. "I'd love that."

Clover had run through the Everfree Forest for many hours when she stopped to take a break. The mare panted when she heard a crack. She turned to the bushes and saw a cloaked pony. The thing shot it's head up when it heard a call. "Come on, you slave!" It was Fluttershy's voice. Clover gasped and covered her mouth when she saw what had done. The figure turned to her. They locked eyes. "What's taking you so long?" Fluttershy asked, stepping out. "Er, sorry." The hood came off and Starlight blushed. "What? Did you see something?" Asked her master. The unicorn shook her head. "N-nothing. Come on, are we taking over Equestria or what?" She asked. The dark one narrowed her eyes. "But of course…" She muttered.

"We're here! We're really here! Canterlot Castle!" Starsweet giggled. Fluttershy smiled at her happiness. "Halt!" Cried a guard. "Oh! Hello, miss Fluttershy, here to see the princesses?" He asked presently. "Yes, urgent business!" Fluttershy whispered. The guard let her and Starsweet though.

Fluttershy entered the throne room and bowed. "Ah, my fateful subject, Fluttershy and-" Princess Celestia stopped when she saw the filly. "Starsweet! My dear, how are you?" She cried, embracing the girl. "You know each other?" Fluttershy asked. Starsweet smiled. "Of course, I'm related to her teacher." She giggled. Princess Luna had walked in and after her embrace with Fluttershy and Starsweet, she asked, "Fluttershy, what has brought you here? Where are the others?" The pegasus sighed. "Twilight cast a spell on me that somehow separated my dark side from me an-" The princesses smiles faded. "What?! That's impossible. We took that spell away from prying eyes and the lock let only an alicorn…. Oh no." Celestia whispered. Luna sighed. "I knew, one day, it would happen again." Starsweet looked between them. "B-but you can stop her…. Right? You're alicorns!" She cried. The princesses looked at each other. "There is a way…" Luna whispered. "Luna! That's far too dangerous for her!" Her sister said. "Tell me," Fluttershy demanded. The younger alicorn bit her lip. "Okay, but we need you to be protected because this will make you defenseless. We'll need…."

"Who?" Starsweet asked.

"Hello, everypony! I'm guessing this is my cue!" A familiar voice cried. Fluttershy smiled despite her problem as a draconus appeared in his own throne. "Discord!" She cried, developing the creature. "What's the plan, Tia?" Discord asked.


	7. The Plan

Clover the Clever had followed the two mares to the Tree of Harmony. "So… This is it?" Starlight asked. The evil Fluttershy smirked. "It is. And now… We take it's fruit, the elements." She whispered. The mare reached for the element of kindness. Starlight slowly lit her horn and inched towards her. Fluttershy's ear twitched. "Foolish…" She whispered. Starlight yelled as a tree branch wrapped around her. She strained and struggled. "Foolish Starlight…" Fluttershy giggled. The unicorn gave a sputtering noise. "Oh… My friend, don't even try to escape. I'm going to choke you to death… And your princess and the others will be forced to know that both you and Equestria fell to me…" Starlight cried out as the branch grew tighter. At that moment, Clover came bolting out of the bushes and Fluttershy squealed in surprise. The unicorn fired but it didn't hit the evil. The mare was captured in mere seconds. "Ha! You missed!" Clover smiled suddenly. "I wasn't aiming at you…" A rock hit the mare in the head, no damage, but it knocked her unconscious. The others fell free of their restraints. "How can I ever thank you?" Starlight asked. "Save your friends and you all come to the castle with me."

"Are you alright, my dear?" Discord asked as Fluttershy nearly fell over. "I believe that was a hit of a rock." She grunted. "Good. Somepony's dealing with her." Luna said. Celestia glared at her. "Sorry. Now here's what's going to happen, Tia and I will put you under a spell that will get you an item from your dreams. Mirror glass. Long ago, Clover crafted a mirror just before sealing herself away. She told us we must use it when both Starswirl's were looking. That mirror somehow made the darkness go back in him. But it had shattered and the shards disappeared."

"That's when I discovered the way to get them back," Celestia added. "You must go to a defenseless state, asleep, and recall the time your darkness showed the most." Fluttershy gasped. "But what happens if I wake up before finding the shards?"

"Your connection will be severed. If anypony disturbs your slumber… There will be no way to stop her..." Luna said. Fluttershy nodded. "Then I'll do it." Starsweet suddenly said, "I'll protect her from… Herself!" She cried. Discord gave a chuckle. "Oh, sorry cutie pie, that's my job." Starsweet gasped. "Wait! If she needs mirror glass, wouldn't she need a frame?" Fluttershy remembered and pulled out the gift. "That's been passed down for ages in my family! I knew you needed it!" The little unicorn cried. Celestia nodded. "That is the one. Now, are you ready? You just need to not let the darkness take over in there, it's a memory. Whatever you see, you got past it once, you can do it again." Fluttershy nodded. "I'm ready." With that, the alicorns joined their horns and the spell caused Fluttershy to collapse into Discord's arms. "I'll get her to the highest tower, you all… Do something. I have the important task of protecting this sleeping beauty, got it?" The draconequus asked. He and the pegasus vanished. "Hey! I'm helping too!" Starsweet cried, teleporting after them.

"I can't believe it! Y-you're real!" Twilight gasped, looking at Clover. "Yes, all because of the spell I made-"

"And I cast…" The alicorn sighed softly. Rarity put her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright. It was a mistake."

"Yeah! Even though cloning a pony is a really bad idea!" Pinkie was given a glare. "What? We all know what happened to me!" Clover reminded them, "That dark side is going to wake up soon. Twilight, teleport yourself and your friends to the castle, find Fluttershy, and make sure you're all together. When that creature takes the elements, she can't wield them, but she might be able to destroy them at the castle only, where they and the tree were made. If you're together, friendship just might prevail."

"And what are you gonna' do?" Applejack asked. "I'm going to slow her down the best I can."

Discord gently laid Fluttershy on a silk white bed with pink curtains he had made just for her.

"Think she'll make it?"

"I don't kn- Wait a minute!" He turned to face Starsweet. "What are you doing here?!" He growled. The filly rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help!" Discord snorted back laughter. "You?! Sorry, you're not helping me." He snapped his claw but the girl did not vanish like he intended. "Oh yeah, I cast a protection spell against all chaos magic." The filly giggled. Discord stared, dumbfounded. "I'm related to Starswirl the Bearded, what did you expect?"

Clover had snuck back to the Tree of Harmony when she found the evil one gone and so were the elements. "No…" Cover gasped. She ran to the tree and checked. They were indeed gone. "Oh, hello Clover! Long time, no see hm?" The evil Fluttershy said, gingerly walking out of the bushes. The six elements hung over her in dark red magic. "Those don't belong to you!" Clover growled. "Nor do they-... Oh wait, you and your friends made them, didn't you?" Fluttershy snickered. "But you can't wield them. Not anymore. You want to know why?" The pegasus transported away and then behind the unicorn. Clover gasped and turned around. "It's because your friends are dead and you could only save yourself."

"You… Shut… Up!" Clover screamed, running to her with her magic ready. Fluttershy smirked and transported away. The unicorn heard the pony's laughter still ringing in her ears. Then she did something she hadn't done in years…. She started to cry.

Twilight and her friends along with Celestia and Luna stood waiting for something to happen. There was a sudden knock at the drawbridge. "What's that?" Rarity whispered. "That's your guest." The ponies swirled around to face the evil side. "You," Celestia muttered. "Yes, it is me. So, tell me where my little sister is and I'll destroy you all last." The room was silent. "You know, that is my best offer…." She whispered. "Give the elements to us!" Rainbow cried. "Oh, you mean these little trinkets?" The elements appeared over her head. Twilight wanted to fly to them but her mentor held her back. "That would be an unwise decision. If you or… The other you didn't notice, Equestria is protected by the elements. Destroy them, you'll destroy your subjects who will despise you and-"

"Oh do shut up, grandma," Fluttershy growled. "So what if I can't destroy the elements? I can still kill the lot of you." If Celestia's coat wasn't white, she would have gone pale. "Nopony threatens the princesses or their friends! Not even my best friend!" Rainbow cried, gritting her teeth. "Er, yeah. I don't think you'd like it if my sister never awoke from her slumber…." The ponies stared at her in disbelief. "Yes, I do know about that, to answer your question. And yes, I am going to kill you to answer your second. But I'll do that after I wake your friend… Then I'll come bach to destroy you." It was silent for a minute. "Then why did you show up? To gloat? Cause that's a pretty silly reason!" Pinkie giggled. Fluttershy gave a bored and "Are you kidding me?" Expression. "No, Pinkie Pie, you idiot. I came for this." At once, the mirror frame from Starsweet appeared in her red magic. Celestia's heart dropped. "No…." She whispered. Fluttershy smirked. "No matter how many times you try, Celestia, you can't seem to protect the things you hold dear. Such a shame." With that said, Fluttershy vanished in red smoke.


	8. Mirror Glass

Fluttershy looked around in a dark room. Where was she? Suddenly there was a noise and the light turned on. She looked around and saw a white cloud bed and a small lump was underneath the covers. Suddenly a little aquamarine pegasus with a light gold mane leaped on the bed. "Flutter butter, wake up! Wake up!" Fluttershy backed up. Nopony called her that but… "Zephyr!" A small voice yawned. Then a small yellow pegasus with a light rose mane sat up and pushed him off. Fluttershy looked at the girl, confused. That was her! As a child, of course, but still her. "It's my first day of flight school!" Zeph cried. The young Fluttershy bit her lip. "Zeph, you know, it may not be as great as yo-" The colt zoomed around the room. "Hurry up! The Breeze can't wait!" His sister pushed him out of the room. "I'll be there in a second." Oh no. Fluttershy remembered today.

After following herself outside, the siblings waved goodbye to their parents. "See you later!" Zephyr giggled. Young Fluttershy hugged her mother. "Bye mommy… Zephyr wait!" She cried, chasing after her brother.

She found Zephyr but he ran into a bigger colt. He was a brown colt with a white mane. "Who are you, twerp?"

Back in the real world, Discord looked into the sleeping mare. "Well, um, Fluttershy, Starsweet is guarding the door. So I'm going to say it now… Fluttershy, I-I don't know if I'm going to make it, but rest assured my dear, you will. Because I'm going to put my life on the line. Why? Well, I asked that myself at first but it's because… You're my best friend and… Friends protect each other. Alright? So, you'll stop her because you faced the darkest evil of all time, me. And you're really brave, the bravest pony I know… Rember that."

"You are so adorable!" Fluttershy giggled. Discord swung himself around. "I wasn't talking to you." He growled, snapping a cream pie in his claw. "Oh right. But about that whole waking up thing, she will, but only when I make her." The evil one whispered. Discord let out a snort. "Yeah, keep telling that to yourself. Listen here, I won't let you touch Fluttershy…. Fluttershy… W-what do I call you? I mean, seriously, what?" The dark one looked confused but shook it off. "If you get in my way, you won't say a word." The pegasus transported to the bed and tried to touch her double but a yellow shield protected her. "Clever…" She muttered.

Fluttershy watched as Dumb-Bell and Hoops pushed her brother down. Fluttershy ran up and helped him. "Oh hey! It's the flightless pegasus!" Hoops laughed. Zephyr glared up at him. "Don't talk about my big sister like that, jerk!" He kicked the bully hard. The young Fluttershy gasped. "You're gonna regret that!" Hoops spat to the colt. At that moment, a younger Rainbow Dash flew down next to Fluttershy. "Hey, Dashie." Fluttershy sighed. "What's wrong?" Rainbow asked. "Rainbow Dash! Did you see me stand up to th-"

"Not now Zeph," Rainbow muttered. The colt gave a huff. "Those bullies tried to hurt my brother, they threatened him…" Fluttershy whispered. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "They're only jerks. It's just a threat, doesn't mean it's going to happen! I think-" She then heard a sound. "FLUTTERSHY! HELP!" Fluttershy and Rainbow's head bolted up. "Zephyr?!" Fluttershy squealed, realizing her little brother was gone. The fillies ran to the voice.

"Very, very, clever indeed…." The evil Fluttershy growled, fire burning in her eyes. Discord gave a smirk. "I know, right?" Suddenly, the door opened. "Discord I heard a noise-" Starsweet stopped when she saw Fluttershy. The evil one smiled. "You will undo that spell." The draconequus raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And why would I-" Starsweet suddenly gasped for air as she was lifted up. "You absolutely don't need to put it down, but if you do, no lives will be lost. If you don't… One." Starsweet tried to scream but only a squeak came out. She clawed at her throat.

"Zephyr!" Fluttershy yelled. The filly finally stopped in front of the bullies. "Where's my brother?" The girl growled. They laughed. Rainbow then saw to aquamarine legs sticking out of the trash can nearby. "You jerks!" She cried, racing to Zephyr and pulling him out. He had tears streaming down his face and ran to Fluttershy. "Are you… Okay?" His sister gasped. The colt looked shaken. Fire flashed in the filly's eyes. "How DARE you!" She growled to the bullies. Hoops laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" Rainbow Dash looked between her friend and the bullies. "I'm going to make you pay…." The peguses stared in horror at Fluttershy. Where was her sweet, shy friend who never stood up to bullies? The younger Fluttershy smirked. "You'll regret you ever set hoof on my brother…." She growled. The older Fluttershy shut her eyes. She remembered this. The younger felt her anger boil to a surface and suddenly, a red bolt came from her chest. She gasped as the bullies were knocked over. She then smiled. "You're all a weak and pathetic lot. You always want to hurt somepony weaker than you. And now, I'm finally on top of you. I won. I scared you. So that weak, pathetic filly you knew is go-"

"Fluttershy?" The filly turned to face her best friend. "Hey, Dashie! Did you see-" She suddenly saw Rainbow Dash looked worried. Fluttershy took a step near but her friend put a hoof in front of Zephyr. The filly suddenly saw what her instincts had done. "Y-you're afraid of me…" Fluttershy whispered. "Fluttershy…. I-" the filly bolted off, sobbing. "FLUTTERSHY!"

A few hours later, the filly sat all alone on a cloud. She wiped away a few tears. "Hey." Was all Rainbow Dash said, landing next to her. "I-I didn't know you could do that…" She muttered. "Me neither…," Fluttershy whispered. "W-what if I do it again? Why would that happen? What even was it? Do you know something about it?" Rainbow Dash stayed silent. The other filly looked up. "You do know something, don't you?!" She cried. The peguses looked to her. "I heard of something, something extraordinary last night. My mom was telling me how my great great great, some more great's grandma fought things with these elements of harmony."

"Like the old mare's tail?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow nodded. "But these enemies, some had something called… Dark magic." Her friend gasped. "Dashie, listen to me, I'm NOT evil, alright? I just got angry…" Rainbow nodded. "I get that. Maybe you just have powers in you, like you're special to Equestria or something." Fluttershy giggled. "Oh? And why, because I can wield some legend like the elements?" The girls laughed at something that was so true.

The older Fluttershy was crying. "I'm not evil! I'm not! I-I'm not! Because I'm an element of harmony! I bring good to the world! And that's the truth!" She sobbed. Then stopped. "B-but… I also know, I've been evil… I've turned into a bat pony, I've been forced to be a cruel pony… And deep down, I-I am evil… But I buried it away. But every single day, I have the chance to unleash it, but I can't hurt ponies I love! That's why I don't let it out. I have a choice." With that, a shimmer appeared above her.

Starsweet choked still and Discord glared at the evil Fluttershy. "So, my dear, what's your choice? Because I'm not going to keep this troublesome brat alive much longer." Fluttershy growled. Discord stayed silent and Starsweet tried to kick away then remembered something. She tried to use her magic. "you're so ignorant and yet foolishly brave. My magic prevents yours." The peguses laughed but looked to Discord. "I know that back before my goody-goody sister changed you, you would've let this thing die to save something, but now you're soft and I also don't think Fluttershy would want an innocent to be hurt and let me tell you, you don't have much time left." The evil laughed. Discord growled as he snapped his claw and the spell vanished. "Thank you very much Discord, now I'll get my sister, rule Equestria and your sacrifice go's in vain." The evil one muttered. Discord still saw Starsweet dangling above her. "Release her like you said." He growled. The other smirked. "You've also gone stupid as well. You should know better then any pony, villains are the opposite of harmony, honesty included." The draconequus growled in rage but then, " Speaking of the elements, I'm going to need those back to save Equestria." A sweet voice whispered behind them. Her sister turned to face a triumphant Fluttershy with mirror glass over her head. The other smiled and said, "Ah, sister, good you're back, now the real fun begins."


	9. Battle of Two Halfs

"Release my friend!" Fluttershy said, jumping off the bed. "Fine, I need my magic to take that glass from you." The other growled. Starsweet dropped to the ground. The filly transported away suddenly. "Really?" Discord  
asked, crossing his arms. Fluttershy flew over her sister's head and landed next to Discord. "Would you mind-" Was all she said. "Done." Discord replied. The two vanished in a white cloud. "Playing games, are we?" The  
other growled.

Twilight gasped as Fluttershy and Discord appeared in front of her. Suddenly, Fluttershy was tackled to the ground in a hug by Pinkie. "It's you! Or is it?" Her friend asked, raising a eyebrow. "It's me, Pinkie. I think  
the other me would've kicked you off." Fluttershy said. She stood and looked at her friends. "I got the glass, now we can return it to the frame and make the darkness go back, right?" The ponies were silent. "She took it…"  
Starlight uttered. Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no! If she has it then she'll get the glass and destroy both!" She cried. The others eyes widened suddenly. "Fluttershy!-" They started. The mare collapsed as a sharp blow hit her in the  
head. "Oh, that one's going to be ringing in my ears for a while!" The other Fluttershy sighed, touching her head then kicked the unconscious pony aside. She then looked up at the elements. "You monster!" Rainbow Dash yelled, racing  
towards her. "Come on." The other mare muttered before waving her hoof.

Rainbow froze in place. Only her eyes could move and with them she looked as if she could burn a hole through the evil one's forehead. "Don't worry, dear. It will wear off soon, but I must say, that'll be too late." She laughed. Then  
looking at the others she said, "Anypony else want to challenge me?" They stayed silent. "Friendship will prevail." Twilight growled. Fluttershy raised her eyebrows. "Wow… You're annoying." The alicorn passed out at her  
words and Starlight caught her. "Anypony else have a speech?! Friendship prattle they want to bring up?!" Fluttershy growled. The group except Rainbow of course, ran to Twilight. Discord had remained silent only to keep his friends safe.  
The evil smirked, picked up her sister and vanished.

Fluttershy awoke on the cold ground and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. "Where is everypony?" She whispered. "Locked up, as they should be." Said a voice behind her. Fluttershy jumped in fright and whipped  
around. "What have you done?" She growled to her double. The other sighed. "I couldn't find the princesses, Starsweet, or Clover, so be a dear and tell me where they are."

"Even if I did know, w-" Fluttershy looked around the throne room which was where they were as she spoke and spotted something out the window. She quickly ran over and grabbed a sword of the wall. "Come on! F-fight me!"  
She cried, trembling a little. The double gave a laugh. "Why would I waste my time with that? I have the mirror to destroy. I've been waiting for you to wake up and I can finally relish in you and your friends despair as I destroy what you've  
been fighting for." She laughed. Fluttershy suddenly smiled. The other frowned at the odd behavior then turned around. Clover gasped as she was spotted.

The unicorn quickly grabbed the mirror frame and glass then dashed off. Fluttershy tried to run but the sword in her mouth lifted out and pointed to her. Magic. "I don't think so, darling." The evil growled at the unicorn. Clover yelled  
as her hooves suddenly went into the ground. "Let go of my things and I will think of a worse death for you." Then in a heart stopping moment, Fluttershy watched in horror as the glass slipped from Clover's hooves. The unicorn tried to grab  
it but the shatter resounded through the room. The pegasus screamed. The other looked shocked for a moment then smiled. "Wow. That was lovely, thank you for being such a clutz! Now give me the frame." The unicorn hugged the frame closer.  
Suddenly a golden beam shot out from nowhere and released the mare. "WHAT?!" The evil gasped, she turned around and saw Celestia, Luna, and Starsweet beside a free Fluttershy. Over Tia's head was a shining mirror glass, exactly the same  
to the broken one. The evil looked at the shards at her hooves then at the other full one. "Clover dropped that glass to make you think you had won but Celestia put herself in the spell and got glass herself!" Luna said. Tia nodded slowly.

Clover ran to them but screamed as a vine grabbed her. "Throw that mirror frame and see what happens." The evil growled, walking to her. The unicorn sighed softly.

The frame soared through the air and Starsweet caught it. The other snarled in anger then turned to Clover. "You can't bring death to somepony that's already a spirit! Because when you're gone, I'm going back to my sealed body and finally  
uniting with my friends and teacher." The unicorn said. Starsweet smiled and turned to Fluttershy. "It will feel weird, alright?" Fluttershy looked confused. "H-how do you know?" The unicorn bit her lip. "I'll explain  
later. Now, we need you to regain your darkness and bring peace to Equestria." The filly was about to hand it to her but the pegasus stopped her.

"Starsweet… What if when she comes in me, what if I want to take over? I mean, I haven't had dark emotions lately, what if it's too much?" She asked. Celestia suddenly spoke up. "My dear Fluttershy, I was overcome with darkness when I was  
but a foal. But I grew out of it and learned to control it. I did it because I had some people who cared for me, Luna, my parents, the elements and Starswirl himself. The creatures we care for will always love us, dark or light…. You are kindness  
in a living form. You can do this."

Fluttershy nodded slowly then took the mirror frame. Suddenly, it flung from her hooves. "Foolish girl." Her double growled. Fluttershy trembled a little. "Please, just tell me what you made you this way! I must have forgotten what  
made my dark side, tell me!" She whispered. The other looked up. "I want to try to win instead of being stuck in you, what you'll always be, a scared brat who doesn't do anything, because she's so kind, and sweet, and innocent! But I can't  
be that way because I'm the opposite! I'm the darkness, the fear, the hate inside! I can't have a good life! I'm not a element of harmony! I'm not important! I'm just a mirror image of somepony who is the best thing that's ever graced Equestria apparently!  
Because Fluttershy," She grabbed her sister's chin. "This little scared brat's going to win. Just like I know you've always wanted…" There was a deep silence then Fluttershy spoke in a soft voice. "You're right…" The mare  
flew into the air and grabbed the frame. Clover threw the glass. It spun around, shining like madness. The other screeched as the glass went to it's rightful place. "NO!" The evil cried.


	10. The Potential For Evil

Fluttershy leapt in surprise that it was working. Finally, the darkness would go back on her. Her second side screeched in rage as she was swept towards the original. She lay before Fluttershy. "Y-you'll never win, I-I know you, Fluttershy. You're  
a scared little foal who shall never be able to keep me at bay for long… And when your kindness does break, when you let your dark side out, all you love will be ripped from you!" She growled. Fluttershy quaked with fear. "Leave her alone!"  
Starsweet creid. The evil looked up at her. "I know who you are, you coward." She spat. Clover put her hoof protectively around her friend. "She's not a co-" The filly coughed. "No… I am. But that will all be explained later…"  
She picked up the mirror and looked at Fluttershy. "You'll keep her away, I promise and if you need me, I'll be there." The mare looked confused then she looked into the mirror. She saw herself and a second version. The evil's eyes were  
bright red in the surface for it reveals the truth. But Fluttershy's was her regular teal for one eye but red for the other, a potential for evil. She felt the air knock out of her and she let out a scream in agony. The darkness went in her and she  
fell to the ground.

Fluttershy saw Starsweet gasp as the mirror flung her back and shattered around her. The mare slowly rose. "A-are you alright?" Celestia whispered, helping her up. Fluttershy nodded. "I-I'm just shocked, it's finally over."

Fluttershy's friends were set free from their jail with prevented magic and were happily reunited. They were all looking at the shards. The mane seven saw what Fluttershy did. One normal eye and one red. Discord saw his same reflection, chaos in  
its truest form. But all Celestia and Luna saw was a reflection of their parents who they had grown to be just like. Fluttershy glanced at Clover. She saw tears in her eyes and looked at the shard. It was herself but transparent and light blue. "Wh-"  
Clover stopped her. "It's the true me. I'm a spirit who's come here for one purpose and one purpose only. To make sure that when my spell was activated again, I'd be there. Tia, can you, can you destroy that scroll? I think after millions of  
years, I'm ready to move on." Fluttershy gave a weak smile. "O-of course! Y-you deserve it." There was a sudden squeal behind her. Fluttershy turned to Twilight. "Um, I have a secret to reveal…" Starsweet whispered.

The ponies gathered around the filly and saw something truly incredible. Looking back was a light blue wise stallion. Starswirll the Bearded. "I'm sorry I lied to you, my friends. But I stayed behind as well. Clover, you didn't know either,  
but I changed my appearance for many years, disguising myself so I could give the mirror frame to whom ever needed it. My purpose is fufilled as well." The filly turned to the true form. "S-Starswirll?" Celestia whispered, putting back  
tears. "This is… Incredible!" Fluttershy gasped. "I-is this even real?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear. I'm sorry but if ponies knew of my existence, I would be putting the princesses in danger." The ponies hugged. "Clover, I believe we have to join our friends in the other world." Clover nodded.

Clover's spirit stood before her frozen in time body and sighed. Fluttershy embraced her and Starswirll. Celestia wiped a tear away. She nodded to Luna and they crossed horns. "I want to say… Thank you, Fluttershy." Clover whispered.  
The pegasus nodded. "O-of course. Thank you for helping me so much! I couldn't have won without you." The spell was cast, Starswirl and Clover waved goodbye. Starswirl vanished while Clover's spirit floated into her body. The unfrozen pony  
gave a breath of air then collapsed to the ground. Fluttershy gave a little whimper. "Look." Starlight suddenly whispered. They all did and saw a transparent look at Clover running to her friends. They embraced her, happy tears in all eyes.  
"T-they're happy." Celestia whispered. It vanished and Fluttershy sighed softly. "The darkness is gone, I'll try to keep it at bay." She said.

"And we'll help you." Discord said. The group embraced, another crisis gone. Darkness resides in every thing. Even the moon has one. But the question is, do we keep it in, or let it free. It's our choice.


End file.
